This invention relates in general to an electro-mechanical engine control system which, when integrated with a manually operated mechanical engine control system will provide the vessel with two independent or redundant engine controls. The objective of the disclosed electro-mechanical engine control system is to eliminate the difficulty encountered when installing and operating existing multiple station engine controls. In addition, the disclosed system is expandable to any number of control stations, yet provides two independent control systems for the security of operation.
The disclosed engine control system provides redundancy in case either engine control system should fail. With the back up features of this disclosed engine control system, the unique mechanical transfer mechanisms located in both the control head and servo facilitates the immediate transfer from one engine control means to the other engine control means therefore greatly reducing possible hazards.
Those engine control systems used today, such as standard mechanical push-pull cables, hydraulics or pneumatic engine controls are prone to possible failures, are difficult to install and in the case of hydraulic and pneumatic engine controls are expensive to purchase. When a failure occurs in today's art of engine control the vessel's operator is left without the means to control the craft.
When operating mechanical push-pull cables, the inner core can fray and bind in the outer sheath or in some cases simply break. When this occurs, the cables are inoperable and engine control is interrupted. When installing push-pull cables one must consider the length of cable, as long cable runs will make the controls difficult to operate. Only two control stations can be installed on most vessels because a third station will make the controls too difficult to operate.
With hydraulic engine controls, installation time is extensive and should the systems lose pressure or develop a fluid loss, the system will fail and become inoperable. Hydraulic engine controls are expensive to install on boats less than thirty feet and are difficult to operate on boats over sixty feet.
The loss of air in a pneumatic engine control system, whether this is caused by a broken line or a compressor failure, will render the system inoperable. Initial purchase cost of a pneumatic engine control system is extremely high, while installation time and repair cost is extensively higher than other types of engine controls. Even though cost is high, pneumatic engine controls are the only type of engine controls available today that will operate properly on vessels over ninety feet in length.
Any type of failure in a single element, non-redundant engine control system will leave the operator without engine control and, therefore, in a situation where liabilities are high. Even the more modern electronic engine controls demonstrate the same failure mode, viz. no engine control after system failure or loss of power.
With this invention's disclosed redundant capabilities, engine control is automatically switched from manual to electronic engine control and back, if necessary, keeping the operator in control of the vessel at all times.
Other mechanical transfer mechanisms may accomplish the same function, however they must be manually operated. They are generally located in one location only, usually in the main pilot house and the engine must be in neutral and idle before the transfer can be completed. In contrast, the present disclosed method of transfer provides for transfer of operation or shut down at any period of time or engine condition.